Crossings
by irish
Summary: A First WaveStarman Crossover - Cade Foster meets up with Paul Forrester and Scott Hayden and must make a crucial decision when they find themselves on the run from the police and government agents. Timeline - 15 years after last ep of Starman.
1. Default Chapter

Crossings  
  
A First Wave/Starman crossover fan fic  
  
Notes - I started this story ages ago but I deleted it as I was having some problems with it. I then decided to have another go at so I started it again. It will be written in chapter format.  
  
If anyone remembers the short-lived TV series Starman from the 80's (oops showing my age now!) then they would be familiar with the characters from it. But if you are not familiar with the series then here is a brief synopsis. The series only ran for one season and it was a spin off from the 1984 movie of the same name. The movie was about this alien who crash lands on earth and takes on the human form of a widow's (Jennie) husband. He kidnaps her and they travel across country (while avoiding the police and government agents) so he can meet up with his space ship to take him home. The two fall in love and he tells her she is carrying his son before he leaves. The TV series picks up where the movie ends off. It's 15 years later and the son (Scott) loses his foster parents in a car accident. He inadvertently calls out his father who then crash lands (again!!) his space ship into a helicopter carrying ace photographer Paul Forrester. The alien then takes Forrester's form and goes looking for his son. The two then travel across country looking for Jennie while on the run from Federal Security Agency boss George Fox. There is a really good Starman site with lots of really good fan fic for those interested. It would be a good idea to go there to understand who the characters are. The addy is http://members.aol.com/starman617/  
  
Disclaimer: - First Wave title and characters are the property of First Wave Productions and Pearson TV. Starman Title and characters are the property of Michael Douglas Productions, Henerson - Hirsch, Columbia Pictures and ABC TV. I am borrowing Cade, Eddie, Paul, Scott and George Fox for the story.  
  
Rating - PG13  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Cross Paths  
  
The door of the diner opened and the waitress looked up from her book. It had been a slow day and she was bored. A man in his 30's walked in. He looked around the diner and walked over to one of the window tables and left his duffel bag on the chair. He walked over to the counter and ordered a coffee.  
"I'll bring it over to you," the waitress said smiling at him hoping that he was single.  
"Thanks," replied Cade Foster aware that the waitress was flirting with him but pointedly ignored it.  
He sat at the table which had a view of the parking lot, specifically the entrance to it. This had become a habit to him. You never know when you needed a quick exit. He glanced at the window every so often but no police cars came in. An old battered blue sedan came in and parked near the door of the diner. He watched as two men got out and walked towards the diner. One of the men was in his 40's while the other was a little younger.  
"I'll get us something to eat," The older of the two men said to the younger man.  
"OK," replied the younger man and went over to the other table at the window in front of Cade's and stared out the window. The older man then came over and sat down in the opposite chair.  
Cade noticed the uneasiness between the two men. He had been on the run for over two years and he recognised the signs of people in trouble with the law.   
"Do you think we will find her this time?" he heard the young man asking the other man.  
"I don't know, son," replied the man.  
"Maybe we should ask the waitress if she has seen her," the young man said getting up and walking over to the counter.   
"Scott," called the other man. Scott Hayden turned to look at his father Paul Forrester.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Don't forget the picture," replied Paul handing him a photo.   
  
Cade watched as the young man walked over to the counter and ask the waitress if he has seen the woman in the photo. The waitress shook her head in a bored fashion and went back to reading her book. Scott headed back to the table but noticed that Cade was watching him.  
"Excuse me, have you seen this woman?" Scott asked Cade. Cade looked at the worn photo of a beautiful dark haired woman. He shook his head. Scott said thanks and headed back to his table.  
"That tip we got must have been wrong," Paul said to his son who looked sad when he sat down. Paul felt the pain that his son was in. They had been searching for Jennie, Scott's mother for nearly 15 years. There were times that they came close to finding her only to discover that she was gone. Scott had not seen his mother since he was three. Paul had met her three times in the last 15 years but circumstances would not allow them to be together.   
"We always come so close," replied Scott.  
"I know. We just have to play with the ear," Paul said.  
Scott smiled. "That's play it BY ear, Dad," he laughed. Paul looked at his son and shook his head. Even after 15 years of living on this planet he still got some things wrong.   
  
Cade got up from his table and paid the waitress. He wondered why these two people were looking for the woman. He then decided it was none of his business. His business was stopping the planet from being invaded by an alien force called the Gua. Cade had been investigating alien activity in a small town in the state of Arizona but it had been a waste of time. He was now making his way to meet Eddie. He had driven for 18 hours solid but had to ditch the car outside the city limits. He decided to book into the motel that was part of the truck stop diner.   
"Eddie, I'm staying the night here. I can hitch a ride outta here in the morning," Cade said into his cell phone.  
"That's fine amigo," replied Eddie taking a swig of his Jolt cola as he sat in his usual spot in front of his computers. "I'm still cross indexing the quatrains with some news stories but there has been no matches so far."  
"Let me know when there is," Cade said hanging up the phone effectively ending the conversation and as usual leaving Eddie fuming on the other end of the line.  
He checked into his hotel room. He could hear voices outside the door and looked out the window to see the two men from the diner go into the room next door.   
  
"Do you think Fox is still after us?" Scott asked Paul after they went into their hotel room. Paul sighed at the name of his nemesis George Fox been mentioned.  
"I don't know Scott. We may have out run him this time but there are only a number of times that we can do that. Our luck may just run out next time," he replied. Paul went out and sat on the veranda and started thinking about the times he had been face to face with Fox. Fox just wanted to do tests on him on and Scott and he didn't care about the consequences. He didn't care that all Paul wanted to was live his life in peace with his son and Jennie. Jennie. He remembered the time he first met her and how terrified she was of him but they came to understand each other. He wanted to stay with her but couldn't. He came back many years later and found his son. He met up with Jennie three times in the last few years and each time she took off before meeting her son. That was the hardest part of all.  
Paul was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear Cade coming out of his room. Cade sat on the step leading up to the veranda. He didn't see Paul sitting on the chair. He jumped when he heard a small cough. He turned around and saw Paul.  
"Sorry I didn't see you there," he said to Paul.  
"Quite all right," replied Paul. Cade got up and sat on the chair beside Paul.  
"The stars are very clear tonight," Paul said staring up at the clear sky. It was nights like these that he missed his home, Algeiba. Cade looked up and agreed.   
"My name is Paul Forrester," Paul said to Cade.  
"Steve Foster," replied Cade trying to recall where he heard that name before.  
"The woman you are looking for. Who is she?" asked Cade.  
"She is Scott's mother," replied Paul.  
"Your wife?" asked Cade.  
"No. Jennie and I were never married. I loved her very much but I could not stay with her," replied Paul.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I... lost my wife, Hannah, a few years back," Cade said not sure why he was telling this stranger.  
"Did you love her?" asked Paul.  
"Very much," Cade said sadly thinking of Hannah.   
"I'm sorry," replied Paul feeling the younger man's pain but he also felt something else coming from him. A feeling he had never come across before and it made him a little uneasy.  
The two men sat in silence thinking about the two women that they both loved and lost.  
  
To be continued  
  



	2. Chapter 2 - On the Run

  
Chapter 2 - On the Run  
  
The following morning Cade went to the diner for breakfast. He saw Paul and Scott already sitting down having breakfast. Paul nodded to him and watched as Cade walked over to the counter and order coffee.  
"I've seen him somewhere before," Scott said as Cade sat at one of the empty tables by the window.  
"Where?" asked Paul.  
"Dunno," replied Scott. He looked out in the parking lot and saw that a police car was cruising by.   
"Dad," Scott said quietly. His father looked up and saw the police car as well. The two police officers got out of the car and headed towards the diner.  
Cade had seen the police car as well. He didn't want to panic too much but after 2 years on the run it was becoming second nature to him. He looked around him and saw that the two men were also looking a bit uneasy as the two cops walked into the diner.   
"What's going on there?" he wondered to himself drinking his coffee and keeping an eye on the two cops as they ordered coffee at the counter.  
"Mornin' folks," one of the cops said to the three men who were the only customers in the diner at the time.  
Cade nodded as did Paul and Scott. The cops sat at the counter making conversation with the waitress.  
Cade stood up after 5 minutes and walked over to the counter and paid for his coffee. One of the cops looked at him and felt that he knew him somewhere. He looked at his partner who was deep in conversation with the waitress. Cade nodded again and walked out. Paul and Scott got up a couple of minutes later.  
  
The cop watched as the three men walked out into the parking lot.  
"Hey, Joe," he said to his partner.  
"In a minute, Tom," his partner said still in deep conversation with the waitress.  
"Joe, I think we have a live one," the cop said.  
Joe turned around to look at his partner. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
"That photographer that the Feds are looking for," replied Tom  
"What about him?" asked his partner.  
"He's just gone out outside," Tom said getting up and looking out the window. He took out his radio and asked for instructions about apprehending the fugitive and his son.  
"Wait for the Feds," was the instruction.  
"Wait for the goddamn Feds. That's what we always have to do," Tom muttered to himself. He watched as Paul and Scott changed the tyre on the car. Cade had walked towards the entrance of the parking lot and was waiting for a car to hitch a ride with.  
"We found a car ditched outside city limits about an hour ago," the voice said over the radio. "Fingerprints match those of Cade Foster. Wanted for murder by the FBI. All units be careful when approaching the fugitive. He's most likely armed and dangerous."  
"Hot damn!" exclaimed the cop thinking he could get reward for bringing in the two most elusive fugitives in America.  
  
Scott and Paul were having problems putting the tyre on the sedan. The car had been a cheap wreck that Paul had bought for three hundred dollars in a junkyard a week ago. The tyre refused to budge.   
"Scott, would you get my bag please?" Paul asked his son.  
"Sure," Scott said getting up and opening the trunk. He looked around the parking lot and saw that Cade was still standing at the entrance to the parking lot waiting for a lift. Scott then looked towards the door of the diner and saw the two cops standing watching them. Scott felt uneasy but said nothing to his father. He handed the bag to Paul. Paul reached into the bag and pulled out his silver energy sphere.   
"Do you want to try it?" Paul asked Scott.  
"No," replied Scott still keeping an eye on the cops.  
"Why?" asked Paul  
"I think the cops are onto us. Just change the tyre and let's get the hell out of here," replied Scott.  
Paul looked up and saw the two cops still watching what was going on in the parking lot. He held the sphere in his hand and concentrated. The sphere glowed blue and then turned white. The nut on the tyre loosened and came off. Paul put the sphere in his pocket and changed the tyre.  
He stood up and noticed that the cops were walking toward the parking lot. Paul pulled out the sphere and concentrated again.   
All of a sudden the police car went up in flames and the siren went off. The two cops ran towards the car and tried to put the flames out. Paul and Scott jumped into the car and drove out of the parking lot leaving a trail of dust.  
The cops were left standing fuming that the fugitives had gotten away.  
Paul and Scott had driven a few miles down the road when they spotted Cade standing at the side of the road. He had walked on when he saw the cops were taking an interest in what was going on in the parking lot.  
"Do you think we should give a ride?" asked Paul.  
Scott shook his head and said no but realised that Paul had slowed the car anyway.  
Scott sighed in frustration.  
"Would you like a ride?" Paul asked Cade. Cade nodded and got into the back of the car.  
"Where are you headed?" asked Paul.  
"Just over the State line to Warrton. I'm meeting up with a buddy," replied Cade.  
"That's where we are going. I have a photo assignment there," replied Paul.  
"You're a photographer?" asked Cade.  
"Yeah," replied Paul. He hated taking credit for the real Paul Forrester's work but it was the only way to make a living as they looked for Jennie.  
Scott turned the radio on.  
"A massive road block is being formed at the state line for the capture for three fugitives in the area..." read the newsreader. Scott turned off the radio and looked at his father. Paul returned the look and then looked into the rear view mirror at Cade. Cade's heart was going a mile a minute but tried to stay calm.  
"Dad," Scott said as they came to a sign announcing that the state line was 2 miles away. Cade noticed how nervous Paul and Scott were but didn't say anything. Paul saw another sign for a train station and took the turn. All of a sudden two police cars came from out of nowhere and followed them with sirens blaring. Paul speeded up and drove off the road across a field. The police cars followed. The car with the three men in it bounced and jumped as it was driven across the field. They came to the train tracks. Cade saw that a train was coming.  
  
"Jump out of the car," he said to Paul and Scott as they crossed the tracks. The three jumped out of the car just as the train passed. It barely missed the car. The two police cars stopped as the watch the freight train passed. The policemen got out of the car and waited for the train to pass. When it had they saw the car over on the other side of the tracks. They ran over to the car but saw that the fugitives had disappeared.  
  
To be continued  



	3. Chapter 3 - Explanations

Chapter 3 - Explanations  
  
When Cade, Scott and Paul jumped from the car they ran after the train and climbed into one of the boxcars as the train slowed down. Cade had hurt his ankle when he jumped from the car.   
The three sat in a corner of the carriage. They were all out of breath and wondering what to do next.  
"Would you mind telling me what is going on?" asked Cade as he rubbed his ankle.  
"We could ask the same of you," replied Scott.  
"Why are the cops after you?" asked Cade.  
"It sounded like they were after you," replied Scott  
"I beg to differ," replied Cade in frustration.  
"Who are you?" asked Scott.  
"I could ask the same of you," replied Cade.  
"Hold on you two. This isn't getting us anywhere," Paul interjected.  
"Ok. Let's start over," replied Cade.  
"Sounds fair enough," Scott said.  
"I told you who I was back there," Paul said.  
"My name is Cade Foster," replied Cade.  
"Wait a minute, Now I know where I saw you before," Scott said suddenly. "I saw you on America's Most Wanted. You are wanted for murdering your wife."  
"I'm innocent. I was set up," replied Cade.  
"I remember more of your case now. You claimed... aliens..." Scott trailed off and looked at his father.  
"Aliens what?" asked Paul.  
"Aliens killed my wife," replied Cade waiting for the usual reaction that came from people when he told them the story.  
Scott and Paul looked at each other in shock. They didn't know what to say.  
Cade winced as he felt the pain in his ankle.  
"Are you alright?" asked Paul.  
"I think my ankle is broken," replied Cade "So now you know who I am and why the cops were after me. It's my turn to ask the questions. Why are the cops after you?"  
"We are looking for the Scott's mother," replied Paul.  
"That doesn't explain why the cops are after you,"   
"A man named George Fox from the Federal Security Agency is after us," answered Paul knowing what the next question was going to be.  
"Why?" asked Cade.  
"I am an alien," replied Paul. Cade stared at him as he said this and reached into his pocket for his gun. Cade pulled it out and pointed it at Paul.  
"You are Gua!" he exclaimed as the two looked shocked at what had now happened.  
"Gua? I don't know what you mean?" asked Paul.  
"You said you were an alien," replied Cade.  
"I am but I am not a Gua," said Paul  
"You are not Gua!" repeated Cade in confusion. "If you are an alien and you are not Gua then who...what the hell are you?"  
"I am from a star called Algeiba far way from here," Paul said softly.  
"Is your race trying to invade us as well?" asked Cade incredulously.  
"No. We are a peaceful race. I am here to help my son find his mother," replied Paul.  
"Have you heard of the Gua?"   
"No. Who are they?" asked Paul.  
"They are the race that are planning to invade us. They want to destroy the human race for their own purposes," replied Cade. He winced again as the pain in his ankle got worse.   
"Your ankle is broken," Paul said.  
"I know," replied Cade.  
"I can help you," Paul said taking out the silver energy sphere.  
"Get that thing away from me!" exclaimed Cade thinking it was a Gua consciousness orb.  
"Hold still," instructed Paul as the sphere began to glow brightly. Cade felt a warmth in his ankle as sphere worked it's magic. He felt the pain disappear. The sphere stopped glowing and Paul put it away.  
"I mean you no harm," Paul said recollecting the words he had said to Jennie all those years ago.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
  
"Eddie, run a check on Paul Forrester," Cade said into the cell phone about an hour after the train stopped. They had decided to get off the train at this point in case the boxcars were searched. It also meant that Eddie had to drive another 20 miles to meet up with Cade.  
"Ok amigo," Eddie said as he put his search engines to work. "Do you wanna tell me what is going on?" he asked.  
"Curiosity," replied Cade.  
"Ok here's what I have so far. Paul Forrester, dare devil photographer. Won the Pulitzer Prize for his photos in Vietnam. His best selling book The Eye of the Storm remained on the best sellers lists for months. It was said that wherever there was a party Paul Forrester was there," Eddie said reading from his computer screen.  
"Anything else?" asked Cade.  
"Yeah. There is. Paul Forrester was an obnoxious hot head, always on the edge kind of guy. Always missed deadlines. Then all of a sudden he changed. His helicopter crashed, gained a son. That's strange," Eddie mused, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the details.  
"What?" asked Cade.  
"Paul Forrester was in Vietnam for most of 1971 which was the year his son was born. I guess love always has a way," mused Eddie.  
"What about his son?" asked Cade.  
"Scott Hayden. Born to Jennifer Hayden in 1971..." Eddie's voice trailed off.  
"What Eddie?"  
"Jennifer Hayden's husband Scott was killed in April 71. She claimed an alien fathered her child. After she gave up her son in 75 she kinda disappeared. Are you going to tell me what is going on now?" asked Eddie.  
Eddie listened in stunned silence as Cade recounted the events up to now.  
"Foster, another thing. George Fox of the Federal Security Agency has been after Forrester for the last 15 years. He knows Forrester is an alien..."  
"That's it, Eddie," Cade exclaimed as a thought came to him all of a sudden.  
"What?" asked Eddie.  
"If Fox believes in the existence of aliens then we can contact him to warn him about the invasion," Cade said getting excited.  
"Doing that is a risk. You risk turning Forrester and yourself in. It's too dangerous," warned Eddie.  
"That's a chance I have to take, Eddie," Cade said.  
"Just don't do anything yet. Wait till I hack into the FSA's mainframe and see what's up," replied Eddie.  
"Ok, Eddie," Cade said hanging up the phone and stood deep in thought for a couple of minutes thinking of the decision that he had to make.  
"Mr Foster," said a voice behind him bringing him out of his reverie. Cade turned and saw Scott standing shyly behind him.  
"I'm going to the FSA," replied Cade.  
"If you do that it could mean my father's death," Scott said.  
"If I don't it will be the planet's death,"  
"All Fox wants to do is dissect my father,do tests..." said Scott.  
"Funny that's want the Gua want to do to me," replied Cade.  
"Fox is not to be trusted," replied Scott.  
"It's a chance I have to take, Scott," Cade said putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder.  
  
To be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"How could those imbeciles they call police down there let them go?" shouted George Fox into the phone. Fox was pacing his office in Washington DC. Behind him was a map of the country filled with push pins. He could feel his ulcer beginning to burn in his gut. The doctors had told Fox to slow down, maybe even retire, as his health hadn't been the best since he had a heart attack 15 years ago. That time the alien had saved his life but Fox still believed that he was a danger to the planet and refused to slow down or even retire.   
"I'm going down there to see what is going on," he said hanging up the phone. His internal phone buzzed.  
"Yes Iris," he barked into it making his long-suffering secretary jump.  
"Mr Fox. There's a phone call on line 1," she said.  
"Who is it?" he demanded.  
"He wouldn't say," Iris said.  
"Unless it's to do with Forrester's location tell him I am not interested," barked Fox.  
"He says it is to do with alien," replied Iris calmly.  
Fox marched over to the phone and picked it up.  
"Yes," he said.  
"I have information about an alien threat to the planet," Cade said.  
"What information do you have?" asked Fox motioning to his assistant to trace the call.  
"If I give you this information you promise to leave Forrester and his son alone. They are not the threat," Cade said.  
"What information do you have?" repeated Fox.  
"I have reason to believe that an alien force known as the Gua are preparing to invade the planet," said Cade hoping this would work.  
"Is Forrester part of this force?" asked Fox.  
"No," replied Cade.  
"What is your name?" asked Fox.  
Cade hesitated a minute before answering. If Scott was right and Fox wasn't to be trusted then he just landed himself in it. But this was too good an opportunity to turn down. This was a chance to get the authorities on his side and to stop the invasion.  
"Cade Foster," replied Cade after a couple of seconds.  
"Well Mr. Foster, is there a place we could meet to discuss this invasion," asked Fox getting the nod from his assistant that the call had been traced.  
"No, I'll be in touch," replied Cade hanging up the phone.  
"Iris, get me a profile on a Cade Foster and tell Captain Jones to fire up the chopper. We are going to New Mexico," Fox said as his assistant handed him a page with Cade's location on it.  
"Yes sir," replied Iris.  
Fox grabbed his jacket and headed to the helicopter pad on the roof on the top of the building. His cell phone rang as he was getting into the helicopter which would bring him to the airfield.  
"Yes," he barked into the phone.  
"Mr Fox, I am faxing through the details on Cade Foster," Iris said celebrating the fact that her boss was going to be away for a while.  
"Thanks Iris," Fox said reading the pages as they came through on the fax.   
"This is interesting," Fox said out loud.   
"What sir?" his assistant asked.  
"Cade Foster was convicted of murdering his wife claiming at his trial that aliens did it and that they are going to invade the planet. Now he is on the run and has a web site called The Paranoid Times which details his encounters with the aliens. I knew Forrester was dangerous. He has been spying on us for years and now his alien buddies are going to invade us", said Fox as his paranoia took over. "Jones, try and hurry this rust bucket up," he said to the pilot.  
"Yes sir," replied the pilot.  
  
To be continued 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -   
  
"Hey Foster, I was doing a search of the quatrains to see if old Nostradamus came up with anything and I got three different ones..." Eddie said excitedly over the phone to Cade.  
"Go on," replied Cade interrupting Eddie in mid sentence.  
"Ok the first one, Quatrain 81, Century 6 "The Man Twice Blessed will cross paths with the man from the stars who desires an existence but is pursued by the fox." Quatrain 5 Century 3 "Beyond the valley of the moon, the hunt by the fox will undertake desperate measures to ensure the capture of the man from the stars. But the third one..." said Eddie as he looked at the words on the computer screen.  
"What about the third one, Eddie?" asked Cade impatiently.  
"The third one says "The saviour and the man from the stars must yield to the fox, aft which the pursuit is transposed," Eddie read of the computer recognising the impatience in his friend's voice.  
"Well the first two lines of that quatrain are self explanatory, not quite sure what the last two mean as of yet but if you take the three quatrains together..." Eddie continued unaware that Cade was now pacing up and down.  
"So Forrester and I should give ourselves up to Fox is that what you are saying Eddie?" Cade said suddenly stopping his pacing.  
"Maybe. But I think contacting Fox is dangerous," replied Eddie.  
"I already contacted Fox," Cade said.  
"You did what? Didn't I tell you to wait..." Eddie went into a tirade but Cade wasn't listening.   
Cade saw Scott and Paul approaching. "Gotta go," He said into the phone hanging up once again on Eddie.  
"Foster?...Foster!" exclaimed Eddie as he heard the sound of the dial tone. He turned back to his computer and wondered why he had agreed to help Cade in his quest.  
"Mr Foster," Scott said to Cade.  
"We have to give ourselves up," Cade said bluntly to the two men.  
"What?" exclaimed Paul and Scott.  
"I can't explain it right now but we must give ourselves up to Fox," replied Cade.  
"No way are we giving ourselves up," replied Scott in anger.  
"Mr Foster. Scott and I just want to be left in peace so that we can find Jennie and be together..." Paul said softly.  
"With all due respect, Paul but I have a mission here and it is to stop the planet from being destroyed..." Cade said before being interrupted by his cell phone ringing.  
"Yeah," he said into the phone.  
"Foster, I heard over the police scanner that Fox is on his way. His ETA is approx. 30 minutes. What are you gonna do?" asked Eddie wishing he had remembered to renew his prescription of Lithium.  
"I dunno Eddie. Paul and Scott don't want to get involved. Can't say that I blame them but if Nostradamus predicted this then we must be on the right track," Cade said.  
"Can you talk Paul and Scott into giving themselves up?" asked Eddie.  
"I doubt it. They are afraid of what Fox has planned for them," replied Cade watching Paul and Scott who were deep in conversation with each other.  
"What about the Gua have planned for us?" stated Eddie.  
"I know, Eddie, I know. I'll call you back," Cade said hanging up the phone as Scott and Paul walked over to him.  
"Mr Foster, my father and I have been talking and we came to a decision," Scott said.  
"And?" asked Cade.  
"If you can guarantee that Fox won't harm us we will give ourselves up," replied Scott.  
"When I spoke to Fox he didn't make any promises. But I'll try to get an answer from him when I call him again," replied Cade.  
"Mr Foster, my son and I have been on the run from Fox for the last 15 years. We have been more or less successful in avoiding him but the times that he has captured us he has made it clear that I... we are the enemy," Paul said. He shuddered as he remembered the times that Fox had him in custody. Fox frightened him more than anything else and there was nothing he could ever say to Fox to stop the government agent from giving up from looking for him.   
"I understand Paul but we have a common cause here," Cade said. Paul nodded and watched as Cade dialled the Fox's number.  
  
To be Continued  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
  
The three men stood at the gate of the airfield where Fox had asked them to wait. Paul and Scott watched as Fox's military aeroplane landed at the base. Paul felt another sudden chill as the plane came to a standstill at the hangar. All of a sudden they could hear sirens coming from the airfield. They could see five military police cars speeding towards them. Cade's heart was beating a mile a minute as he stood his ground with Paul and Scott. He had updated Eddie on what was going on and he was wearing a wire. The police cars stopped in a circle around the three men and at least 20 military police jumped out of the cars and surrounded them with machine guns. The three put their hands up. The police placed their hands in handcuffs without saying a word and hauled them into three separate cars.  
  
They were kept in a separate holding cell each for at least an hour before George Fox came in. Fox was a small, balding nondescript man who seemed to have a nervous energy about him. He stood outside the cell for a couple of minutes looking in the window at Paul. He couldn't believe that he finally had the alien in custody. This time he was not going to let him get away. He looked in the window at Cade. Cade was sitting at the table with his hands handcuffed behind him. Cade had been searched for anything that would allow him to escape. Fox had heard that he had been a master thief in his younger days.  
Fox opened the door to Cade's cell and stood at the door resting his shoulder against the door frame. Cade looked at him but said nothing.  
"Mr Foster. I have spoken to the FBI and I have been told that you are to be sent back to Wilsonville Psychiatric Institute," he said almost gleefully.  
"I thought we had a deal," Cade said in a lowered tone of voice.  
"You misheard me, Foster," replied Fox.  
"I don't think so," replied Cade angrily.  
"The Federal Security Agency deals with national security. Of course the invasion of an alien force would come under our jurisdiction but the FBI and the Attorney General both agree that you are a dangerous felon and that you should be re-incarcerated. The FSA can't get involved in this," Fox explained.  
"The reason why I called you was because of your interest in Forrester. You have dedicated your life to trekking and capturing him and yet you refuse to listen when I tell you that the planet is under threat from an alien invasion," replied Cade angrily.  
"Forrester is the only threat and now that we have captured him the invasion will be averted,"  
"Why the hell won't you listen to me when I tell you that Forrester is not the threat," shouted Cade but Fox merely closed the door behind him.  
"Dammit," swore Cade.  
  
Paul looked up when he heard the door open. The face was a little older but it was that face that still made him shudder when he saw Fox standing in the doorway.  
The two men stared at each other but said nothing for a couple of minutes.  
"Good to see you again, Forrester," Fox eventually said in a voice which sounded derisory in tone.  
"Where's Scott?" asked Paul flinching when he heard the voice of his enemy.  
"Scott is in quite capable hands," replied Fox.  
"Where is he?" asked Paul again trying to stay calm but his voice betrayed him.  
"Scott is being prepared for the trip to the Scientific Medical Institute for tests before we start our examination of him," replied Fox.  
"Leave him alone," replied Paul recognising that the emotion he was feeling was anger.  
"Scott is a scientific phenomenon. Do you realise that? The first known union between an alien from outer space and a human. You would only read about it in those supermarket tabloids," said Fox in that mocking tone again.  
"What about Foster? Do you believe him about the invasion?" asked Paul.  
"Foster is a dangerous sociopath. A con man. Forrester, you've been duped by him. There is no invasion. We used him to reel you in," lied Fox.  
Paul said nothing not sure whether to believe anything Fox said.  
"If you don't believe me you just have to look at his rap sheet," Fox said throwing a bundle of papers on the table in front of Paul. Fox looked at Paul one more time and went out but before he closed the door he turned to look at the alien again.  
"By the way you will be sent to the Scientific Medical Institute as well. Be ready at 5am," he finished before turning around and shutting the door behind him. Paul looked through the bundle of papers reading Cade's case history in disbelief.  
  
To be continued  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Scott lay on the silver metal table. He couldn't move as there were black straps tying him to the table. He was wearing what was like a white pair of pyjamas. The table had slots where his legs, arms and torso were and the black bands came out of the slots and held him firmly to the table. His head was held in place with one of the bands as well rendering it impossible to move. Scott stared at the ceiling feeling more uncomfortable with every second that passed. To the left of his head was an IV pole but there was nothing on it. There was nothing else in the room, not even a window so he didn't know if it was day or night. Scott counted the ceiling tiles to pass the time. Nobody had been to see him or tell him what was going to happen although he knew what was going to happen. He had stopped shouting an hour ago as his voice was getting hoarse. He wanted to know what was going to happen to him and his father.  
"Let me out of here," he shouted again but nobody came.   
Scott closed his eyes and concentrated on moving the straps with his mind. This was the fifth time that he had tried and nothing worked. He then tried to make contact with his father with his mind but there seemed to be a block. He wished he had practised more with the sphere. Then he started to reflect on his life. Even after 15 years Scott still had some trouble accepting his origins. As much as he loved his father he wished that he lived a normal life. His education had been interrupted time and time again as he and his father were forced to move on. The thing that hurt most of all was the fact that Jennie, his mother, was forced to move on as well. He was so close to meeting her but Fox had intervened. The last time was 5 years ago. Before that it had been 7 years and before that his father met her almost a year after he came back to the planet.  
Scott pushed this out of his mind and tried to concentrate on releasing himself from his binds. As he concentrated he felt one of the straps tied around his arms loosen. He wiggled his arm and managed to get his arm free. He then unstrapped himself from the rest of the binds. He climbed down off the table and walked over to the door. He tried the handle of the door and found that it was locked. He put his finger over the lock and as he pictured the door opening in his mind he felt the click of the lock opening. He opened the door and found himself in a corridor. A skylight in the roof told him it was night-time. There didn't seem to be anyone else around.   
  
Scott crept down the corridor and came to a door with the words Evidence Room on a metal panel. He slowly pushed the door opened. He locked the door behind him and turned on the light. He saw his and Paul's duffel bags. They hadn't been logged into the system yet. He reached into his own bag and felt around for his sphere. He found it and put it in his pocket and then turned on the light and headed out the door with the bags. There was no-one around at all and he wondered why. As he crept quietly down the corridor he came across another room. The blinds were down on the window and door was locked. Scott touched the keyhole and the door opened.   
"Foster," he exclaimed when he saw Cade.  
"Scott," replied Cade looking a bit worn out from trying to escape from his cuffs.   
"Have you seen my father?" asked Scott looking for something to free Cade with.  
"No. Fox wouldn't listen to what I had to say," Cade said in disgust.  
"I told you he was not to be trusted," replied Scott sighing as he tried to open the cuffs. He took out his sphere. He put it in the palm of his hand and concentrated. Soon a blue/white light was radiating from the sphere and all of a sudden the cuffs opened. Cade rubbed his wrists and as the two left the room one of the guards suddenly appeared. He pulled his gun and told them not to move. Scott still had the sphere in his hand. It glowed brightly and suddenly the window shattered catching the man off guard. Cade punched him in the face and grabbed the gun, Cade noticed that the punch had split the guard's lip but it self healed. Cade pulled the trigger and shot the guard. Scott looked on in amazement as the Gua dissolved into a puddle of phosphorescent bubbles.  
"What the hell was that?" asked Scott.  
"That was a Gua," replied Cade grimly.  
"Let's find my father," Scott said as the two ran down the corridor. As they turned a corner in the corridor they saw a guard sitting outside a room. They hung back for a minute.  
"What's with the security in this building?" asked Cade increduously. They had not passed one person in the corridors since they killed the Gua.  
"I don't think Fox has a lot of resources," replied Scott.  
"He has enough from what I've seen so far," Cade said.  
"How are we going to get my father out?" asked Scott.  
"Can you create a diversion with that thing?" asked Cade indicating the sphere that Scott still held in his hand.  
"Yes but I am not that good with it," replied Scott.  
"Ok you create the diversion and I'll get Paul," instructed Cade.  
  
Cade watched for a minute as Scott connected with the sphere and it started to glow brightly. The fire alarm bells started ringing and the sprinkler system turned on. The guard got up off his seat and went down the opposite way to investigate the supposed fire. Cade and Scott ran over to the door and Scott placed his hand over the lock and it opened.  
"And I thought I was the master thief," Cade thought to himself as they both went into the room. Paul looked up.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"Come on lets go," replied Cade helping Paul up.  
"You lied to me," Paul said as they left the room.  
"About what?" asked Cade.  
"Fox showed me your files. You are nothing but a con man. I have an understanding of what a con man is," Paul said.  
"Dad, Fox is lying. You know he can't be trusted but I believe Cade. I saw one of those Gua dissolve," said Scott. They came to an emergency exit and were just about to leave by it when they heard a familiar voice behind them.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Fox said. The three men turned and saw Fox standing there. The guard was standing beside him and they both held guns.  
"You lied to me George," Paul said.  
"No I didn't Paul. Everything I told you about this man is true. He even has Scott lying for him," lied Fox. He indicated with his gun that the three should move away from the exit.   
  
To be Continued  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud rumbling sound and the ground started to shake. The lights in the building flickered on and off. The rumbling went on for what seems like ages but it only lasted for 15 seconds. The skylight cracked and showered everyone with shards of glass. They all covered their heads to protect themselves from the flying glass but some glass hit the guard. As soon as the shaking stopped everyone looked at each other in total shock. Alarm bells were ringing and they could hear the sound of fire trucks or ambulances in the distance.   
"We better get outta here," Cade said.  
"Wait just a minute," replied Fox raising the gun again. He looked the Guard who had been struck by some glass and who was now lying bleeding profusely on the ground.  
"The Guard had been hurt. We have to get him to a hospital," Paul said his compassion taking over from his fear of what had just happened.  
"Foster, Scott, get some bandages and try and stop the bleeding. We are not going anywhere for the time being," replied Fox taking out a Kleenex tissue to wipe the sweat on his face. He thought it had become warm all of a sudden.   
"We have to get him to a hospital," repeated Paul.  
"The only thing that we are going to do is wait here for the police. Put these on," he instructed Paul as he threw him some handcuffs. Paul looked at him angrily. All of a sudden the guard groaned. Cade went over to him and kneeled down beside him. The guard opened his eyes all of a sudden and his face flashed Gua. Cade jumped up but the guard grabbed a hold of his throat. Scott ran over and grabbed the gun on the ground beside the Gua. He knew the guard was Gua. He stood over the guard and slowly aimed the trigger.  
"Scott. No," shouted Paul as Scott fired the gun. The Gua flinched as the bullet entered his chest and he loosened his grip on Cade. Cade fell back on the floor gasping for breath. They watched as the Gua disintegrated before them and then disappeared.  
  
No one spoke for a couple of minutes. Fox wiped his eyes a couple of time as if he could not believe his eyes. He loosened the tie he was wearing.  
"What the hell was that?" he demanded.  
"That is what is trying to invade the planet. The Gua," replied Cade getting to his feet.   
"Is that what happens when the alien here dies?" Fox said pointing the gun at Paul. Paul looked at Cade in desperation.  
"Paul is not one of them. Put the gun away," Cade said reaching out for the gun in Fox's hand.  
"Move it. I am going to have the three of you quarantined till I get to the bottom of this," he said as he released the safety on the gun with a loud click.  
"You are making a mistake," Paul said.   
Suddenly Fox looked like he was about to pass out. He dropped the gun as he clutched his chest gasping for breath and fell to the ground. The three looked at each other.  
"George?" asked Paul kneeling down beside him. He placed his hand on Fox's chest and realised that he recognised the pain from the last time. Fox had suffered a heart attack. Once again Paul was in the position in which he could just walk away to his freedom. He could let Fox die and he would not have to run any more.   
"Dad?" Scott said in a quiet voice. He knew what his father's dilemma was and he knew that Paul wouldn't let Fox die. Cade watched as Paul took out the sphere and as it glowed Fox's colour and breathing returned to normal. When Paul was finished he stood up and looked at his son. He put his arm around Scott but said nothing. They walked out the door followed by Cade.  
  
To be Continued  



	10. Chapter 10

  
Chapter 10  
  
"There's no report of any earthquakes in the area," Eddie said as Cade, Paul and Scott sat in the trailer and recounted the events to him.  
"What do you mean?" asked Cade.  
"I'm saying that there have been no reports of any earthquakes in the area," repeated Eddie.  
"So how do you explain what happened?" asked Cade in confusion.  
"I don't know," replied Eddie but noticed Scott looking a bit sheepish.  
"Can you explain it?" he asked Paul and Scott.  
"Maybe it was just one of those things?" replied Scott. Paul looked at his son and wondered what was going on.  
"Fox has reissued a warrant for your arrest," Eddie said looking at the computer screen. "It looks like he is not going to give up."  
"He'll never give up," replied Scott in an angry tone of voice. "He'll never give up and we are always going to be running from him."  
"That's the way it's for me as well," said Cade sadly as well.   
The four sat in silence for a minute contemplating. All of a sudden Eddie's computer beeped. Eddie looked at the screen and a slow smile grew on his face as he turned around to look at Paul and Scott.   
"We found her," he said.  
"Found whom?" asked Paul.  
"Jennie," replied Eddie.  
"What?" exclaimed Scott  
"I hacked into certain web sites and put her description and possible aliases online…." Eddie started to explain.  
"Where is she?" Paul interrupted him.  
"Up until 2 weeks ago she was in northern Michigan but she moved on," replied Eddie reading off the screen.  
"She's gone again," Scott said in disappointment.  
"Not quite. She moved to Nebraska," replied Eddie taking the computer print out from the feed tray and giving it to Paul. Paul stared at the picture on the page. Jennie still looked beautiful to him. Her long dark hair had some grey in it but Paul didn't notice it.  
"We better go," Scott said standing up to grab his bag.  
"Hold on a minute," Paul said standing up as well. He looked at Cade and Eddie.  
"I don't know how to thank you," he said eventually.  
"No thanks are needed. It's all in a day's work for Nambulous Detective Agency," joked Eddie. Paul looked at him in confusion when Eddie said this and made a mental note to ask Scott about it later.   
"You can count on us for spreading the word," Paul said to Cade as they all went outside.  
"I don't expect you to. It will be hard enough for you trying to avoid Fox and making your life with Jennie," replied Cade shaking hands with Paul. Paul felt mixed emotions coming from Cade. He took out his sphere.  
"I can help you," he said to Cade who looked at him as the sphere glowed white. Cade stared in disbelief as an image of Hannah appeared in front of him.   
"Hannah," he whispered. He reached out and could almost touch her. The image gradually faded as the sphere's light ebbed away.  
  
Cade's Journal  
  
"I have learned some lessons in the past few days. Lessons that will remain with me for life. The main one is that although I am fighting the Gua and trying to stop the invasion of their forces there are other alien beings on Earth that are not evil and that we can coexist in peace. Paul Forrester also taught me that understanding the enemy is just as important as fighting them.  
Paul and Scott went to Nebraska to find Jennie. But she was gone. She had left the night before. They continue on their journey to be reunited with her just as I continue my journey to defeat the Gua."  
  
  
The End  
  
irish (May/October 2001)  
Irishwavefan2001@yahoo.com  



End file.
